1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system with an individual mode and a standard mode.
2. Description of the Related Art
3. Related Background Art
A system having a plurality of servers (external apparatuses) connected on a communication network, as shown in FIG. 10, has been proposed.
This system is constituted by work stations 110A and 110B capable of high-speed processing, an image scanner 112A which is connected to the work station 110A and is used for inputting image data, an image scanner 112B connected to a LAN (local area network) 113 (to be described later), the LAN 113 constituted by extending optical cables and the like, a file server 114 for transferring information (including image data) from the work stations 110A and 110B to a recording medium via the LAN 113, a magnetic disk device 115 which is connected to the file server 114 and stores information, a printer 117 for generating a hard copy of output information, a print server 116 for controlling the printer, a modem 119 for transmitting information from the work stations 11A and 11B or images from the image scanners 112A and 112B, and a FAX server 118 for controlling the modem.
Also, a hybrid machine 120 which has a plurality of functions, i.e., copying, FAX, file, and printer functions, is connected to the system.
In the above arrangement, the work station 110A or 110B confirms whether or not information is transmitted on the network, adds an address (destination address) of a receiving station (in this case, a server or another work station) and its own address (source address) to data (information) to be transmitted, and sends the data onto the LAN 113. With this operation, a communication of information to a desired server and a reception operation from a server are performed.
The hybrid machine 120 serves as a copying machine and a FAX machine as a stand-alone machine, and is also remote controlled by the work stations as in the single-function external apparatuses.
Such external apparatuses to be connected to the LAN are standardized to have a common control method/operability, and the like so as to allow connections among different kinds of apparatuses.
However, although standardized external apparatuses allow connections among different kinds of apparatuses, a special function of each external apparatus cannot be set by a standardized operation screen since these apparatuses have different functions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming system which can solve the above-mentioned problem.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming system obtained by standardizing an image forming system having individual control.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image forming system with improved operability.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification and the accompanying drawings.